The present invention relates to a flash unit which is used for a camera device, or a mobile terminal.
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, a flash for a camera module comprises a flash tube 24 which serves as a light source, a reflecting mirror 23 is disposed behind the flash tube to forwardly reflect the light emitted from the flash tube, a light condensing plate 22 provided with a convexo-concave wavy surface on the flash tube for condensing the light emitted from the flash tube and the reflecting mirror, and a casing 21 to contain the above elements (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 4-34423, pages 2 to 4, and FIG. 1). Another typical embodiment is shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B. A LED (light emitting diode) 26 which serves as a light source, a base board 27 for mounting an LED thereon, and a plate 28 to which a dense white dispersion print is placed on the surface facing the LED (or a plate which is formed by a lactescent resin member) disposed such that the LED and the base board on which the LED is mounted cannot be viewed from the outside.
However, in the flash for the camera module shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, there has been a problem that an entire structure of the flash is large or thick because the flash tube 24 itself which is used for the light source is a large member.
In the flash for the camera module which is built in the mobile phone device as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, it is possible to use a smaller flash by using the LED 26 for a light source. However, there has been a problem in that it is not possible to have a sufficient amount of flash light. This disadvantage occurs because in order to prevent the flash from being seen, plate 28 is provided and does not allow the LED to provide a sufficient light amount.